Let's Try Again
by ohdonna93
Summary: Season two for Puckelberry because they have so much potential. How Rachel and Puck worm their way into each others hearts. Other paring as well but mostly Puck and Rachel goodness!


**I know it's short and this is from season two. I'll to incorporate all the past details so far and get Puckelberry together like they should be! Doesn't anyone else feel upset when you see Rachel and Finn together? I love Finn and Rachel but together. Ugh!**

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own Glee but it's on my What I Want For Christmas list.**

* * *

_The walls were an eggshell color. They walked him out of his cell and he passed the other others cells. The other inmates were looking at him and giving him dirty looks. __**Fuck. I can't wait to get out of here! **__They led him to a room that are similar to the ones that TV shows have where they interrogate criminals. Well that what I am. When they opened the door he saw her. Her wavy brown locks ran down her back, her legs in case in jeans and as she heard the door close, she turned._

"_Noah" she breathed out as she smiled at him. Her chocolate eyes shining and looking at him warmly. He looked a her and he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. She opened her mouth to say something but instead of words a beeping sound came out. It was getting louder and louder and then he opened his eyes._

His eyes adjusted to hunter green of his room and he looked around to face the offending object that woke him up from his wonderful nightmare. His alarm clock read 6:10 am. He shut off his alarm and tried to go back to sleep. He knew it was a useless attempt but he stayed in bed a little while longer.

She was so beautiful and she came to visit him. _**Why would she? It's not like I was nice to her since we, well since she broke up with me. I'm just a fuck up and everyone knows it. She was the only one from glee who even bothered showing up at all. **_He sighed and looked at his clock and saw it was 6:20 am He had to be a school in and hour. He got up to get ready for another day of school.

* * *

It has been two months since Puck was released from Juvie. Artie had been tutoring him for a month when he told Puck he couldn't be his tutor anymore.

"_I know you don't like school but it would be beneficial if you didn't just try to improve in one area you know" Artie looked at Puck from across the table at the library._

"_What? Look man I appreciate all the help and everything but there's no way I'm gonna get myself another tutor. It'll just one more person on my ass and I get enough of that at home. So thanks but no thanks."_

"_Why not. What if it's someone from glee?"_

"_Why are trying to do this man? Just drop it." Puck looked at Artie and he squirmed in his seat. "What did you do man?"_

"_Look the's no reason to even get worked up about but I kinda told Rachel about our little arrangement. Please don't hit me!" Artie covered his face._

"_You did what? You told crazyass Berry that I was actually getting help for school! Dude! That is so not badass! Fuck! No wonder she was giving me this weird look today in math." Puck sighed and covered his eyes with his forearm. "Well what did crazy pants say?"_

_Artie adjusted his glasses before speaking. He didn't know how the news was going to go over and he was trying to buy himself more time. "Well she was very happy that you wanted to better yourself and she said that she would be more that happy to help you out in anyway she can. All we have to do is let her know. And well I took her up on her offer."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well if I tell you, you gotta promise that you will in no way hurt me." Artie looked at Puck in the eye very seriously._

"_Yeah. Whatever dude just why did you let her get involved?"_

"_I won't be able to tutor you anymore becau-"_

"_What?" Puck cut off Artie before he could explain._

"_Look. I have other things going on on the days when we don't have glee or football yo. I'm going to be taking some science class that this professor from OSU is giving here and it cuts into your tutoring time dude. Look I'm sorry but Rachel is just as good a tutor as I am and maybe even better. Cuz dude you and I can not be together when we see them honeys around cuz we don't get anything done! But look, I'm really sorry about bailing on you. Just look on the bright side. You only need to do two more weeks of garbage patrol and you are home free!" _

"_Well I guess Berry being my tutor won't be that bad. I mean she is pretty hot so maybe she'll reward me when I do good if you know what I mean" Puck wiggled his eyebrows at Artie._

"_Well i don't think that will happens since she is with Finn but good luck with that."_

"_Nah. I already broke that Bros code once. I'm not going to do it twice. Especially since he finally forgave me and things are back to normal."_

"_Well good luck with her."_

"_Thanks man. Ill need it with her as my tutor."_

__Having Rachel as a tutor wasn't bad at all. Except when he want to shove a sock in her mouth since she never shut up. But that was the least of his problems. The whole "I'm gonna shove a sock in your mouth if you don't shut up" thing stopped about three weeks after she started to tutor him. He actually paid attention to her. And if Puck didn't know any better, he would even say he actually likes listening to her. But that's as far as it goes.

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure when she realized that her relationship with Finn wasn't everything she had been expecting. Maybe it was after the novelty of everything wore off or maybe it was around the time she started to tutor Noah Puckerman. She didn't know why but she didn't have the urge to hit him every time he said something inappropriate.

Maybe that's why when she heard Santana talking to Finn about them having sex at Burt's and Carol's wedding, she wasn't as heartbroken as she should have been. But we're getting ahead of ourselves in the story.


End file.
